Wings and Friends
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Heimlich hates his wings and feels like he's he reason for all his friends troubles, but Princess Dot cheers him up and Heimlich relizes someone knows how it feels.


HeimlichxDot request. Sorry the other ones are taking so long. :( I will get them done though! :D enjoy!

* * *

Heimlich was never the tough type. He always stayed out of everyones way so he couldn't get hurt, and hey, it worked. No one bothered him unless he said something stupid or if he got in there way or if he stood up for his friends, which got him a black eye or a bruised arm.

Heimlich also had eating problems. He always ate and ate and ate and he never stopped. His endless appetite would sometimes get the best of him. You know, your eyes are bigger than your stomach. Heimlich knew he was overweight and that he couldn't fly. The others didn't have to make him think he was, because he saw his wings. He saw how big he was and how small they were. He knew he couldn't fly.

Heck, Manny and Francis must hate him now because now they have to carry him around and now Dim has to carry the whole Circus wagon! And Now Slim, Rosie, Tuck, Roll, and P.T have to hold on tight or they'll fall off to their deaths! And Gypsy barley has anyone to talk to while their flying because everyone is trying to pick Heimlich up, hold on tight to the wagon and continue carrying it.

Heimlich hated himself because of it. He always thought it was his fault that the rest of the circus troop was having a diffucult time now. He had once heard Manny and Francis arguing if they should keep carrying him or not. It made him sick his stomach to hear his friends fighting like that.

But was it really all his fault... was it really his fault that his friends are fighting? Maybe... or maybe not. Heimlich didn't know. He thought he was too clumsy and stupid to think.

The poor butterfly sighed sadly and began to eat to make his troubles go away.

"Whatcha doing?" an innocent voice asked. Heimlich looked to see Princess Dot smiling up at him. Her sweet blue eyes sparkling. Heimlich blinked. "Eating." He said, as if he didn't have any problems what so ever. Dot blinked. "Why?" Heimlich didn't want to tell her why. She was just a young child, she wouldn't understand. Maybe she would...

'No Heimlich!' He scolded himself in his mind. 'She's too young to know about this crazy doddle diddly stuff!' "Because I like eating." He said at last. Dot smiled. "Why are you so cheerful?" Heimlich blushed. Now this kid was just being cute or something. "Because I'm me." He said. Dot smiled again and sat next to him. "Then why do you look a little sad?" She asked.

'Oh no.' Heimlich thought. 'She knows!' "Vell." Heimlich said, putting his food down. "I'll tell you vy. But you must never tell anyvon." Dot nodded, ready to hear what was wrong. "Ok." Heimlich sighed. "I've never told anyone this before, but... remember ven I got my Vings?" Dot nodded. "Vell, I've been thinking they've started to break my friends apart." Dot blinked. "Why is that?" She asked. "Vell, my friends have been fighting lately and they don't do what they use to do. I feel as if I'm destorying everyone's friendship vith my stupid vings. I wish I could cut them off and never use them again."

Dot gasped. "You don't have to cut them off!" She said. Heimlich looked at her. "Your not destroying your friends friendship and neither are your wings." Heimlich looked at his wings. "But they've been..." "It's not their fault. Sure everything is a little diffrent now, but that doesn't mean that your friends don't like each other anymore and that they don't like you anymore. Your not causing a lot of trouble. You know, I thought about this two when I got my wings." Heimlich blinked.

"Really?" He asked. Dot nodded. "MY sister and mother had some fights when I got my wings, but I knew it wasn't mine or my wings fault. Your an awesome dude Mr. Heimlich, and I think once you know that, everything will get better."

Heimlich blinked. "O...M...G... I love you child!" Heimlich gave her a huge hug. Dot smiled a bit. "I Love you too Mr. Heimlich... now can you let go... your crushing me." Heimlich gasped and put her down quickly. "Sorry." "It's ok." Heimlich looked around. "Vanna get an ice cream?" He asked. Dot nodded. "Yeah!"

So there they went, holding hands, eating their ice cream, and havin a great time like best buds! And for once in his upside down, crazy life, Heimlich felt awesome!

* * *

Hope ya'll liked it! read more of my ABL fanfic stories! Bye! :D


End file.
